Change of mind and heart
by proud ravenclaw
Summary: Casey is writing her admittance essay based on her life, but it ends differently because of what Derek does. What does he do. A one shot dasey story. Summary sucks story is better.


Authors note: Another one shot it took me forever to write. Okay so when it is _italicized_ it is Casey writing her essay. When it is **bold** it is the past, when it is normal it is what is going on. Song is not mine it is by

_**I don't do the things that I used to do no more  
Everything that you do I adore  
No more lies, no more games, everything I say I mean aye  
And all the love you give me baby,  
it means so much to me  
So don't take your love away  
No one compares to what you do for me  
And every time that you see me baby  
You take me in your arms, hold me  
Trust me baby I won't ever leave you**_

_**I don't do the things that I used to no more  
-I've changed for you-  
Lookin' back I thought I would never  
love like this broke so many hearts before  
I changed for you**_

Casey was eagerly typing as fast as her fingers could. She heard footsteps behind her, but ignored them, already knowing who it was. She suddenly stopped when she felt a heavy warm breath against her skin making her misspell the final word of her essay.

"Wow very boring," Derek said simply scanning through the text.

Casey turned around on her rolling chair and looked at Derek with a confused glance.

"Wow, I'm surprised you could even read this, I thought you only read at a third grade level," Casey said looking for a comeback for insulting her essay.

"Case I read at an eighth grade level for your information," he said crossing his arms. Casey rolled her eyes and continued writing her last paragraph. Derek sat down on her bed and Casey could hear the noise of her spring mattress squeak.

"Yes, please sit down," Casey said sarcastically while continuing to type.

"Why thank you Casey," Derek said modestly while lying down on her bed. "So what are you doing?"

"Well if your that interested which I'm guessing you're not, I'm writing my admittance essay. As you see we can't all be like you and get into a great college with a hockey scholarship, Derek Venturi."

"Hey what's wrong with that? I'm graduating, I'm going to Calgary, and I'm getting 1000 dollars."

"Derek, that's for you to spend on school not go boasting around with materialistic things!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah will you stop lecturing me you're worse than my dad? So anyways was is that essay about?"

"How our two families came together," said Casey printing out something.

"Kids, dinner is ready!' Nora yelled from downstairs.

Casey headed downstairs but Derek stayed looking at the essay, he printed out one more for himself and placed it on his computer desk. He headed downstairs.

* * *

Casey woke up from her sleep. She had the best dream she ever had; she had gotten accepted to the University of Calgary, the top university in Canada. Casey opened her eyes gracefully and noticed she was on the floor. She searched for her bed but it was nowhere to be found in her room. Actually nothing was in her room. She went to the door ready to scream at Derek when there was a note on the door.

Look out your window….

Casey ran toward her window and saw all of her furniture and clothes in the backyard. She went to go open the door but the lock was inside out so she couldn't get out. She went to her closet knowing Derek would leave a surprise for her there. There lay perfectly folded one of her old clothes. To be exact there were her clothes she used when she was agreeing with Babe Raider. Casey sighed and put them on. She went to her wall banging on it so Derek would let her out. The door opened by itself.

Casey stepped outside her bare feet felt something cold. Casey looked down and there were arrows leading to Derek's room. She followed them. Casey opened the door without knocking and was surprised not to find it locked. Nobody was in there all, there only lay Derek's unruly mess. She stepped out the door and…bam something gooey hit her. Syrup was all over Casey's body. She screamed as loud as she could.

"Edwin, go ahead," Derek said grinning and laughing.

Edwin came out of Derek's closet and came to drop feathers on Casey's body.

"Oh look its Casey McDonald!" Derek yelled laughing his head off with Edwin beside him.

"Ugh, Derek, you are so immature! Aren't you too old to do this, we are graduating today, surprisingly you," said Casey rubbing her eyes."

_This is where my story begins. A life of pure turmoil and regret came into my life that day my mom came in to tell my sister and I the big news. I remember it like it was yesterday and still wish it was only yesterday. My mother sat us down on the couch…_

"**Lizzie, Casey you two are going to have a father again!" Nora yelled showing the engagement ring to her daughters.**

"**What!" Casey and Lizzie yelled in unison.**

"**Is it that George guy you went out with on your blind date?" Lizzie asked looking at the ring. Nora nodded and smiled.**

"**Ugh, that guy, mom he is so immature and isn't the ring too small?" Casey said not wanting change in her family. **

"**Casey, you should be happy for me and you will have three knew siblings a younger sister and two brothers," Nora said. **

"**Mom there's hardly enough room for the three of us how are four new people going to fit in our condo?" Lizzie asked confused.**

"**There not we are moving to Ontario to live with them."**

"**What!" Casey screamed. "Great I'm going to say goodbye to all of my friends, leave all-girl school, what's going to happen to my career, I can't go to..." Casey shuddered, "public school." **

"**Casey, please give it a chance. Tomorrow you will meet their family, you'll learn to like them," Nora addressed.**

_Boy was she wrong; when I met them everything seemed normal, but when dinner came it was pure disaster. The two youngest siblings of the three seemed all right getting under your skin only once in a while but the oldest…what can I say in one word? Impossible! His name was Derek Venturi, a sexist, lazy, immature, pea-headed person I have ever met. But I can't argue anymore it's been three years and it was a matter of time where I would soon get rid of his face._

Casey headed to the bathroom and took a long relaxing bath. She came out and went to her room noticing all of her stuff was back. She smiled and went to go change.

As she headed downstairs for breakfast she noticed George was yelling at Derek, Casey grinned and sat down on the island grabbing a bowl of cereal entertained by the screaming. Of course Derek wasn't paying attention he was just nodding tuning out his words. Casey looked at the clock and grabbed her bag to go to school. Soon afterward Derek followed her, in his car. He reached school and waited for Casey to arrive. He spotted a lanky brunette.

"My Dear Casey can't you take a joke?" Derek said grinning.

_That grin, I despised it, all the girls swooned for that grin to be thrown at them, but I only saw a mischievous boy. _

Casey grabbed his arm and removed it from her shoulder. She entered the school and they went their separate ways. Casey sighed just a few more hours and she would be graduating. She headed to class to class counting the seconds till her graduation.

Everyone was in their final class and Derek was in his study hall class. He took out Casey's essay and began to read. He was surprised he was able to understand it and continued reading. He stopped on a line Casey had written about him. Sure he knew he acted like this around her, but he thought it was their thing. He continued reading it was like going deeper and deeper into Casey's thoughts and feelings. He was on the last paragraph and finished reading it. Derek couldn't believe she felt this way about him, he thought she liked him. He put the essay away in his backpack and whispered silently under his breath.

"I'm not going to lose you the way I lost Sally, I'm going to change," Derek swore.

The final bell rang sending all the seniors running to their houses. Casey surprisingly headed outside to see Derek waiting for her there in the front of the school with his car.

"You're picking me up?" Casey asked.

"It's the least I can do after the way I have treated you these past few years," Derek said opening the door.

Casey was still unsure. She looked at his face. She saw nothing that involved a prank, all she saw was well pity. She went inside the car and became ready for whatever came out of her. Derek opened the glove compartment and Casey flinched.

"Relax Case, I was just going to ask you if you wanted some gum," Derek said looking at her awkwardly.

"Sorry, just a habit," Casey said taking the piece of gum.

_When situations come in unexpected unusual ways, one tries to ignore them or fight back. This causes tension or regret which you might add. Me? Well I fought back, but it didn't turn out the way expected, and weirdly it felt human coming from a person who tormented me just for fun. I saw for the first time in his eyes comfort, tranquility, and caring._

A red light shown above them and Derek came to a smooth stop. Casey looked at him and began to yell. "What is wrong with you? No rude comments, or judgments, no offense but I liked you better when you were mean to me!"

The light turned green and Derek continued. He pulled into the garage. His fingers ran through his face and fingers. Casey looked at him for an answer, but all there was silence. Casey took off her seat belt and tried to unlock the door, but remembered it only worked on Derek's side.

"I read it, I read what you wrote about me," Derek said looking at her. Casey gave him a confused glace and Derek continued. "You called me in your precise words a fucking ass-hole with no sense of regard for others. Yeah I know it's true but why do you have to write it your essay."

Casey looked at him with a glace so furious it looked like she was about to kill him.

"Because that wasn't my essay, it was my digital diary!" Casey said.

"Are you serious?" Derek said relieved.

"C'mon Derek, you know I wouldn't use vulgarity in my essay and if you bothered to look at the date, you would have realized that…"

"That what?" Derek asked.

"Derek we need to get ready for graduation," Casey said simply.

Derek unlocked the door and they both stepped out. As they entered the door Lizzie and Edwin headed out too screaming at each other. Derek and Casey ignored them and went upstairs to put on their robes. As they headed downstairs freshened up and ready Nora and George stood there with a camera attached in their hand. Casey and Derek took pictures and headed outside where the family followed them. Both of them stepped inside the backseat of the car.

Hours passed and soon everyone had gotten their diplomas and the once high school students were joining their families. Casey and Derek soon saw Emily and Sam run to them with much surprise since Emily was wearing heels.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Venturi," Sam and Emily said in unison.

"You need to come with us they are having a party in the gym for the 100 most popular seniors in the school and we are in it!" Emily yelled.

"C'mon dude, you know the most popular girls are the hottest babes in the school," Sam said grinning.

"I know," Derek said looking at Casey while she asking for permission.

The four of them left and entered the gym it was pretty loud and it was full of the most popular seniors. Derek and Sam headed to snack bar while Emily and Casey headed to the girls restroom to take off their graduation robes. Casey headed outside and saw Sam and Derek already without them.

"Casey, come with me," Derek said grabbing Casey's upper arm and heading to the back of the gym.

"Derek what's with you? Your acting different, nicer to me these past few hours I kind of like it," Casey said smiling.

"Do you want to know why?" Derek asked.

"I think I need to change the ending of my admittance essay. Do you know why?" Casey said smiling.

"I think I do."

Their lips met and fate was upon them.

_So you see things never turn out the way you plan. Changes in the mind change constantly. Though a change in the heart is not possible for the person you love is always there right beside you… _

_No matter whats_

**Authors note: Did you like it yes or no? Please review I'm eager to hear your feedback. **


End file.
